


Fire and Ice

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is snowing heavily in Tokyo, the guys went to Takao's house to celebrate Christmas eve, but something else is happening in the house when they arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the long absence..  
> Fire and Ice.. I just can't think of a title, then I saw my favorite lipstick, and the shade is Fire and Ice.. please don't kill me because of this.. I just miss Midotaka so much..Though this one is actually TakaMido.. Lack of sleep caused this.. ^_^

It's past ten in the evening of December 24, it is snowing heavily in Tokyo. Teppei adjusted his scarf and wraps half of it around his girlfriend's neck.  
"It's a white Christmas this year" he smiled at Riko who's holding a box of cake.  
"Aren't we a little too early for the party?" She asked  
"It's better than being late, I guess" Teppei stopped at the intersection "Now, which way to Takao-kun's house?"  
"Senpai"  
Teppei and Riko turned around to see Tetsuya and Taiga walking hand in hand just a few meters behind them. Taiga immediately pull his hands away from Tetsuya as he noticed Riko staring at it.  
"It's okay, I already knew about it" Riko winks at Taiga "So, which way should we go?"  
"Left" Tetsuya answered  
Few more minutes of walk, and they reached a wide wooden gate. Daiki and Ryota are already standing in front of it ringing the doorbell.  
"Oi, Kurokochi!" Ryota waved at Tetsuya and the others  
"We've been here for about five minutes now, but no one's opening the door" Daiki complained  
"Ah! It's open!" Taiga remarked as he pushed one side of the gate  
"Shall we go inside or should we wait for someone to let us in?" Teppei asked hesitantly  
"Takao-kun is alone tonight right?" Ryota asked Tetsuya for confirmation and Tetsuya nodded "I guess he wouldn't mind if we let ourselves in, it's freezing cold out here"  
"Then, sorry for the intrusion" Daiki taking the lead to the front door.  
Despite the traditional design of the gate and garden, the house itself is quite modern. Elements of wood, stone and glass is dominant on the exterior of the house.  
"Takao-kun" Teppei called out, but no one is answering, the door is slightly opened, so they peeked in. The lights inside are open, the living room fully decorated with Christmas lights and garlands. There's even a Christmas tree at farther end of the living room, but it seems like there's no one inside.  
"Do you think he went out?" Riko asked  
"Maybe, but since he left the doors open, I guess it's okay to come in" Daiki said hugging himself "It's freezing cold out here"  
"I'll keep you warm" Ryota wrapped his arms around his boyfriend  
"Baka! You should have this earlier."  
"Cut it out you two"  
"Satsuki!" Daiki's eyes widened being caught by his ex-girlfriend getting lovey dovey with Ryota, who happens to be the reason why they broke up. Satsuki broke up with Daiki when she realized it's Ryota she's in love with and not Daiki. Funnily enough, it is Daiki and Ryota who ended up together.  
"It's okay" Satsuki smiled at Ryota and Daiki "It's already been a year. I've moved on."  
"Why are you all standing outside?" It is Junpei, behind him are Atsushi and Tatsuya cuddling each other  
"Are you all planning to die in the cold?" It is Seijuro who walked passed them, straight into the house. They all followed.  
Seijuro stopped in the middle of the living room "Ssshhh" he commanded his companions to keep quiet "I heard something" he walked slowly and as silently as he could towards the door at left side of the living room. The others did the same. They listened to the sound coming from the other side of the wall.

"Shin-chan is so sexy"  
"Baka! Just hurry up"

"Just what are they doing?" Taiga asked  
"Probably the same as what we were doing before we came here" Tetsuya answered and Taiga's face reddened  
Seijuro glared at Tetsuya  
"I'm just kidding" Tetsuya pulled Seijuro closer and pressed his lips against him "You're the one I love Sei-chan"  
"So, you just want my body" Taiga murmured  
Seijuro's glare shifted to Taiga "Who has a pair of scissors?" Seijuro asked  
Taiga froze "Wait! I'm taking back what I said."  
"Good" Seijuro kissed back his boyfriend Tetsuya  
"Cut it out!" Junpei interrupted Seijuro and Tetsuya. "We're not here for that. You can do that later when you get home"  
Teppei pulled her girlfriend closer and covered her ears with his hands. "It's better if you don't hear any of this"  
Riko pushed away Teppei's hands "No, it's okay. I'm used to this kind of stuff."  
All eyes are now on Riko  
"Well two members of my team always do that kind of stuff in the locker room"  
Taiga and Tetsuya looked at each other. Seijuro's eyes shifting from Tetsuya, then to Taiga, and to Tetsuya, and then back to Taiga "Someone needs a lesson, I see" Seijuro's eyes are now burning with rage  
"Stop it!" Junpei tried to cool down the intensifying situation in the living room by moving Taiga away from Seijuro, but beyond the wall the situation is still on fire.

Series of moans were heard from Midorima "Baka! Slow down!"  
"Didn't you just tell me to hurry up?"  
"Pull it out"  
"No!"  
"Pull- damn it Takao, not there!"  
"Did I hit a good spot?" Takao giggled  
"Baka! Not there!"

"Still a Tsundere even during sex" Satsuki whisphered  
"I think it's not proper for us to be doing this" Tatsuya commented "I mean listening to them while doing-" Tatsuya paused, trying to find the right words "what they are doing"  
The people from the living room looked at each other.  
"Should we get out first?" Teppei whisphered still covering his girlfriend's ear with his hands  
"But it's too cold outside" Atsushi answered, pack of chips on his hands, eyes directed towards the window, which is now almost covered with snow  
Everyone sighs except for Ryota who seems to be enjoying what he's hearing. 

"Pull it out" Midorima commanded "They'll be here anytime soon"

"We're already here, idiots" Taiga murmured  
"Ssshhh!" Everyone said in unison pulling Taiga away from the bedroom door  
"They'll hear you" Tatsuya whisphered 

"Takao, I told you to pull it out"  
"No, not yet!" Takao protested "I'm still hard"  
"Takao, seriously I'm getting numb, pull it out already" A loud moan was heard again from Midorima.  
"You like it, Shin-chan?" Takao asked  
"Damn it Takao, that's the fifth time, you came inside me, so just pull it out already"

"Woah!" Kise leans his head closer to wall "Midorimachi is amazing, at a time like this, he still managed to count the number of times Takao-kun came"  
Daiki pulled his boyfriend away from the wall "You're actually enjoying this, don't you?"  
"Should we check out the kitchen?" Ryota pulled his boyfriend closer kissing him deeply  
Daiki's face reddened "Dont provoke me Ryota" Daiki whisphered into his ears  
"Cut it out!" Hyuuga pushed them away from each other "Can't you act more appropriately? As you can see, there are ladies here" referring to Riko and Satsuki  
"Don't mind us" Satsuki and Riko answered in unison "It's fine with us"  
"Totally fine with it" Satsuki answered  
"Me too" Riko seconded  
"Riko!" Teppei scolded his girlfriend  
"Sorry" Riko covered her mouth

As per Junpei's instruction they sat on the sofa. "Let's just pretend we didn't hear anything, okay" Junpei wipe the sweat on his forehead.  
"It's kinda warm in here" Tatsuya removed his coat, hanging it at the back of the sofa, and everyone did the same.  
They sat there quietly, tensely, awkwardly, still hearing almost everything happening at the other side of the wall.  
"It's snowing outside, but it's quite hot in here" Taiga fan himself with his hands  
"The other side of the wall is still on fire" Ryota said grinning  
"Just how long are they going to do it?"  
Daiki asked, wiping droplets of sweat on his face  
All of them stiffened as they heard the door of the room opened. Everyone turned their heads towards the door at exactly the same time.  
"Oh, you're here" Takao greeted with a smile "How long have you been here?"  
"We just got here!" Everyone answered in unison letting out the fakest laugh you can imagine.


End file.
